тorn deѕтιny
by DescendedMadness
Summary: Moonkit and Sunkit are born to parents of both SunClan and MoonClan, two clans that determine there leaders by a birthmark passed down to certain cats. Sunkit and Moonkit are ripped apart at an early age, but with Sunpaw not fit to be a leader of cats and Moonpaw's paws set on the path of a medicine cat how will these two kits overcome these challenges... (Full Summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Full Summary  
****_Moonkit and Sunkit are born to parents of both SunClan and MoonClan, two clans that determine there leaders by a birthmark passed down to certain cats. Sunkit and Moonkit are ripped apart at an early age, but with Sunpaw not fit to be a leader of cats and Moonpaw's paws set on the path of a medicine cat how will these two kits overcome these challenges and stop an age old battle to keep SunClan and MoonClan together in peace and harmony once more. Or will the weight of their torn destines crush them and the chance of stopping an all out war between SunClan and MoonClan?_**

* * *

_**Authors Note  
**_**_Hey guys, this is my first story on here and I'm hoping that it will turn out well. I'm a big fan of Warriors and have read many fanfic's before deciding to post my wacky story idea onto this website. So I'm open to any criticism or suggestions, but I ask that they are nice since I'm new at this and am quite nervous posting this story.  
So I hope that this story gets some nice reviews and constructive critism would be nice as well. I've tried to make the characters as believable as possible; ex. No crying, blushing, other things cats can't do, but I may not catch a mistake so having you reviewers catch it for me if I miss one would be appreciated. :D  
_**_**Um other than that, I look forward to writing other fanfic's for other genre's possibly; thinking MLP. But I'd be open to suggestions. :I  
Well now it's time to get to the story, I hope you enjoy and please review. Every reviewer will get a plushie of a cannon warrior character. So review!  
**_

* * *

**Prologue  
**An old and withered tom sat on a gray cluster of rocks, overlooking a beautiful clearing of flowers. His whiskers were bent and wrinkled and his silver eyes glowed almost a dark blue. His beautiful silver tabby pelt rippled, in the white moonlight, His chest a patch of white that lead all the way up to his chin and to his lower abdomen. His paws looked like splashes of white in the cold night and his gaze looked old and tired. A single kit lay next to him, her fur as ginger as the rising sun in the morning. Her amber eyes were shut peacefully and her flank rose up with every breath as she slept peacefully.

The tom smiled at his niece; well his grand-niece actually. She was the spitting image of her grandmother; which was a main reason she was given the name Sunnykit, though her personality was totally opposite of her grandmother's and ironically more like his own when he was younger, she was a little fierce warrior who always stood up for what she believed in, while her grandmother a shy little kit with a rare quality of thoughtfulness tucked somewhere in.

Tiny rain droplets began to hit the tom's pelt and the dirt covered ground, slowly making a mud pit. The tom sighed and gently and tenderly lifted the small kit slowly from the ground, trying to be careful not to wake the small bundle of sunny fur. But fate was against him once again and the kit began to wiggle and move, he stopped walking and placed the bundle of fluffy kit fur on the ground just in time for her to leap backwards, claws outstretched into his nose. He rocked back in a yelp as she sliced his fragile nose, she let out a growl and then realizing who he was dropped to the ground almost immediately.

"Moontail," she exclaimed her fur fluffed up, "Oh my StarClan, I didn't realize it was you Moontail!"

"Don't curse," muttered Moontail rubbing his nose with his paw wincing. Finally he looked up, "You ought to be more careful Sunnykit," he scolded. "But it's okay I forgive you, you fell asleep on our walk," he meowed with a hint of humor in his voice. "So I was carrying you back to camp."

"Oh," meowed Sunnykit, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse, I was just really surprised." She sat down and began to lick her paws which were covered in mud from her sudden and surprising landing. "Hey Moontail, do you think you could tell me the story of how SunClan and MoonClan were made?" she asked, her small voice hopeful.

Moontail sighed happily and sat down on the muddy ground, the rain was beginning to ease and he looked down at the tiny bundle of ginger fur before him.

"Pleeasee!" she begged, over exaggerating the 'e'.

"Oh alright," sighed Moontail. He lowered his head and began to think,_ Now how did that story go?_ Finally he looked up and opened his jaws, Sunnykit looking up eagerly, sitting in a circle as he began the story.

_"Once upon a time, in this very forest, a ray of sun hit the barren landscape. The vegetation flourished under the warm sun and grass began to sprout, and then shortly after, trees and flowers and all sorts of green began to grow until finally the landscape was covered in green. But soon Sun became jealous of Moon, wanting to explore the night, but as the sun set and the moon rose he became bitter. _

_"Why can Moon explore the night while I can only explore the forest in the day?" he asked himself._

_Frustrated the sun created a young tom of the last ray of sunlight before Moon rose and he set. The tom was young barley older than 5 moons old with a ginger striped pelt and golden eyes that could light up any darkness, on his left paw the sun placed a sun shaped birthmark that proved that the tom belonged to the sun. Naming the young kit Ray he ordered him to light up the forest at night and tell Moon that the night now belonged to Sun as well. Ray obliged_, _and light up the forest at night. _

_This angered Moon, who was unknowingly also jealous of the Sun and wanting to claim the day for himself he also created a cat. This she-cat was beautiful, her fur a light silver with darker silver stripes and dark blue eyes on her right paw the moon placed a crescent shaped birthmark that showed that she was one of the night. Her name was Luna and she was given the mission to stop Ray and darken the daylight._

_Finally Ray and Luna met in battle at dawn, each trying to lighten and darken the forest, but they were equally matched and thus unable to accomplish there missions. Finally they grew tired and began to rest, Sun rose at this time and saw this, angry he began to increase his heat, Luna, a very cunning cat began to look for a pool for them to rest in, finally she saw a pool and the two cats cooled off in the small pool Luna had found. Sun set shortly after and Moon rose, Moon angry at the sight of the two cats covered all of lights thus making them unable to see, but Ray solved this problem by letting his fur glow like he was designed to do, successfully lighting up the night.  
_

_As the two cats began to help each other and interact they slowly fell in love. Finally after pleading to both Sun and Moon that they both were jealous and that forest was meant to have only one day and one night, the Sun and Moon agreed to peace. Shortly after this Luna and Ray began to look for cats to join a group. They decided to make two groups, Moonclan and SunClan, and gathering cats for each Clan. MoonClan cats were swift, lithe, and excellent night hunters while SunClan cats were proud, loyal, and strong._

_They renamed all the joiners and themselves as well, Luna became Moonstar leader of MoonClan and Ray became Sunstar leader of SunClan. As the seasons went and past Sun and Moon finally told them that they would soon die and that they needed to pick strong cats to replace them and lead SunClan and MoonClan for many generations. _

_This troubled them for almost every cat was suited to be leader, but them a kit with blue-gray fur was born, with a crescent birthmark on his left paw. Moonstar then realized that this kit was meant to lead MoonClan. Shortly after a red tom was born in SunClan with a sun shaped birthmark on his right paw, Sunstar also knew that this kit was meant to lead SunClan. _

_So they demanded the two queens who had birthed the kits to name them Sunkit and Moonkit. After lots of pestering the queens agreed and the next leaders were born. Soon the two kits were made into apprentices and were given the leaders as mentors in order to be shown how to lead the clans. After completing their train and receiving their warrior names, Sunstreak and Moonfur the two leaders died. But right before they died the leaders made the two new leaders promise to keep peace between SunClan and MoonClan, and peace was kept between the Clans for many moons until MoonClan began to steal prey from SunClan. _

_The Clans began to bicker and fight until it was an all out war, many cats died and that war was still going on when me and Sunhe-." _he meowed stopping suddenly realizing that Sunnykit had fallen asleep. He smiled, remembering her age and how hard it must be on her body to stay awake this late. He gently picked her up, even more careful not to wake her once again.

Just as he reached the summit of camp he felt himself tiring, and he put the kit down roughly, waking her up. "Hey!" she meowed in protest as she landed on the hard ground suddenly. "What was tha..." she began, finally noticing Moontail lying on the ground, his breath coming in short ragged gasps. "Moontail!" she cried "Moontail are you alright?!"

As if on time the sun began to rise into the cold night sky, and a golden outline began to appear, walking over to the old tom. The figure sat next to him, oblivious to Sunnykit's amazed and sad gaze.

"Who are you?" she asked "And... and can you help Moontail?" she cried.

The figure shook her head and opened her mouth, "I am Sunheart, Moontail's sister and no I can't help him, it's his time to join StarClan." she meowed almost sadly, turning back to Moontail. Finally with one ragged gasp his flank fell silent and after a few seconds a silver-blue outline rose from his place. It looked like Moontail, but younger, and more alive.

"No, you can't be dead Moontail!" Sunnykit cried, but Moontail stuck the outline of his tail into her jaws.

"Hush now Sunnykit." he meowed calmly. "It's was my time to go and I think you knew that." he then turned to Sunheart, "Well it looks like dawn is here, and it's our time to leave."

"No don't leave me Moontail!" cried Sunnykit.

"Don't worry young one," replied Sunheart. "We'll always be here with you, through thick and thin. Sunnystar you will be a great leader of DawnClan when the time comes, but it is time for Moontail to come with me."

Sunnykit bowed her head, her eyes wide. "Goodbye Moontail," she sighed. "I'll miss you and your stories."

Moontail nodded and turned to Sunheart, "Might we be going?" he asked.

"We shall." replied Sunheart with a laugh and they walked towards the sky, into the waiting arms of StarClan.


	2. Chapter 1 - Treason Discovered

**Disclaimer: Destiny doesn't own Warriors.**

_**AN: Hey guys, let me explain the two Clan in my story quickly okay? **_

_**So there is two Clans SunClan and MoonClan, these two Clans have been ruled in peace and harmony for many Seasons until one set of leaders became greedy, asking for more prey and more land. This went on for a lot of seasons and finally the two Clans are on the brink of war. The leaders in these clans are determined by a certain shaped birthmark on their left paw-pads. And if both cats were born to the same litter from a cat from each Clan the outcome would be disastrous, do yah see where I'm going here?  
**_

_**Anyways thanks for the two reviews I got, you both get Oaktail plushies 'kay? Reviewers for this chapter will get plushies of Nightwing so start reviewing.**_

_**On to the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nightwing took a ginger step towards a large shrub, her amber eyes shifted anxiously back and forth as she waited for a tom. She was on the border of MoonClan and SunClan, the only difference there was between the two territories was MoonClan's had more cover, filled with pine, oak, and many more types of trees, making it very quiet and dark; but SunClan's territory as almost completely opposite, sure there was foliage, but there wasn't much cover leaving most of the territory in wheat grass meadows. The two territories merged almost awkwardly with the large forest of MoonClan stopping suddenly and giving way to grass and shrubs.

The large moon was nearly full and Nightwing knew she was due to have her kits anytime now, and she knew she shouldn't be out of camp, but she couldn't wait another sunrise to see him. She waited till moonhigh when a short red tabby tom slunk from the bushes, his green eyes thoughtful.

"You actually came! "Exclaimed Nightwing happily "I was worried you wouldn't come Oaktail." She confessed her eyes wide with worry.

"You really shouldn't be doing this," said Oaktail sternly "I love to meet with you, but the kits are so close now, it's dangerous for you."

Nightwing bowed her head, feeling like an apprentice being scolded by her mentor for disobedience. "I know, but I just couldn't wait Oaktail. When the kits come I wouldn't be able to see you again till they're apprentices."

Oaktail nodded, understating flashed in his green eyes. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, his fur fluffed up from the chilly leaf-fall breeze. His red fur whipped in the breeze creating a satisfying slashing sound.

"What about going to the riverbed and watching the stars?" she suggested, her amber eyes bright for the first time since she had found out she was having kits.

Oaktail nodded, though he felt a quiver of fear flash through his fur. Basking in the light, in full view of StarClan. He knew fully well that his love with the quiet and dark she-cat of MoonClan was forbidden, but he quickly swallowed his hesitation and took a gingered step forward. "Yes Nightwing, that sounds like a terrific idea." he meowed with much more enthusiasm than he actually had. Nightwing purred and lead the way to the rocky riverbed, as they walked through the trees Oaktail's initial fear lessened and soon he was enjoying the walk to the riverbed with Nightwing. She had slowed her pace and began to walk with him, her tail wrapped around his back thigh. His tail wrapped over her back and he could feel the she-cat shivering through his tail.

As they passed through the edge of MoonClan territory, heading towards the river that snaked around the two territory's like some sort of twisted adder. The brush that lined the forest floor was covered in frost showing that no-leaf was fast approaching. Oaktail sighed, he didn't mind the cold, but he was worried about Nightwing. He was sure that it wasn't good for a cat so close to kitting to be out of camp, let alone in the cold air of a leaf-fall night. But he didn't speak up, he knew better than to argue with her. She might look quiet and shy, but she never seemed to let anyone have the last word.

Finally they reached the pebbly riverbed, Nightwing took off at a run, her dark fur flying in the breeze. Oaktail let out a laugh and began to chase her down the long stretch of pebbles. Finally towards the edge he caught up with her and bowled her over, but careful not to actually hurt her. She let out a muffle squeak and began to wiggle out of his grip, but he held her firm in his paws.

They continued to play till the Moon began to sink into the mountains in the far horizon when they finally settled down in a makeshift nest of moss and leaves. The cold air, successfully blocked from the den the two cats began to snuggle. "I'm so happy I met you." meowed Nightwing sleepily, her amber eyes dull with tiredness. Oaktail could only nod for he was also tired.

The two cats began to sleep, first with Nightwing nodding off. Her nose tucked into the red fur on Oaktail's shoulder. But it took Oaktail much longer to fall asleep, even though sleepiness lingered, it wasn't enough to overwhelm him into a peaceful sleep. His dreams were peaceful and happy, in fact he dreamed of his fist meeting with the lovely Nightwing back in late new-leaf.

He was at the gathering, his first one as a mentor. His apprentice Flamepaw, a spunky cream colored tom with bright ginger-copper eyes. And as he scanned the clearing full of cats he saw her beautiful face for the first time. Her short and silky dark fur, groomed to perfection and her bright amber eyes shone, fore unannounced to him at the time, this was her first gathering as a full warrior of MoonClan.

She strolled through the clearing of clutter cats so gracefully and Oaktail couldn't help but be pulled to her as by some sort of gravity. He had never believed in love at first sight until he saw her, and he knew, that he would give up anything, anything at all just to be able to be her mate. Suddenly a thought overtook him, _What if she already has a mate? A cat that beautiful must already have a mate,_ he concluded. But he was still draw to the young beautiful she-cat, he was only brought back into the present world when he felt a paw gently nudge him. The gravity that had been drawing him to her shattered instantly and Oaktail looked down to see a nervous looking Flamepaw.

"Uh, are you okay Oaktail?" he asked uncertainly. "You just kinda left me in the crowd,"

Oaktail felt shame and guilt rise in his head, "Gosh, I'm sorry Flamepaw." he meowed sincerely. "I was just gonna go..." he stopped suddenly, he knew that he couldn't tell the apprentice that he wanted to visit the she-cat. He didn't know her and at the moment tensions were rising between the two clans. If he told Flamepaw, he might tell someone and he would be accused of treason and exiled. "I uh was going to go look at that tree over there." he meowed pointing his tail towards a tree behind the she-cat. Shame filled his face, knowing how lame his excuse sounded, but Flamepaw just shrugged.

"Oh okay." he meowed. "I'll be over there with the other apprentices." he meowed forgetting to ask his mentors permission, "That is if it's okay with you?" he added quickly, fixing his mistake.

Oaktail nodded, _A great excuse for me to visit the she-cat,_ he thought. "That's fine Flamepaw, after the gathering is over, I'll find you." he promised. Flamepaw nodded once and took off, his creme colored bushy tail flying in the breeze as he headed towards the other apprentices and finally when Oaktail concluded that no one was watching he headed over to the she-cat.

She sat in a small open area towards the back of the clearing, away from most of the cats. He smiled, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. He came at her from the front, politely he looked at her, she seemed surprised, but not at all hostile like many of her clanmates were when a SunClan cat came anywhere near them. "May I sit here?" he asked bowing his head as if she were a medicine cat, a leader, or even a StarClan warrior. The she-cat blinked but nodded shyly, her amber eyes dark and mysterious. He settled down next to her, making sure to keep a respectful distance between them.

As the meeting started, they began to chat and by the end of the gathering they had agreed to meet in three sunrises at moonhigh. Oaktail left her happily, his head filled with her beautiful scent and as he rounded up Flamepaw and began to return to SunClan camp with the rest of his clan that had gone. He felt like he was walking on air and as he fell asleep in his nest in the warriors den the feeling and smell of the she-cat who he had learned was named Nightwing; stayed with him, up until the moment he fell asleep, except Nightwing's scent followed him into his dreams and stayed with him through the whole night as he slept a dreamless, peaceful, and fulfilling sleep.

Suddenly he was awoken from his dream of the past by a loud cry, he bolted upright to see Nightwing. Her paws angled to her belly as she looked at him in fear, "Oaktail!" she cried in fear, "The kits, the kits are coming!"

Oaktail jumped up, facing his secret mate. "What?" he cried, his mind whirling, but he willed himself to stay calm. Taking a deep breath he looked at the she-cat, who was not panting like a dog. "Nightwing, do you think you can make it back to your Clan?" he asked himself.

She nodded, her eyes fearful. "You need to do!" she cried, still panting. "We can't let my Clan find out about this!"

"No," he meowed forcefully, ignoring the look of anger from his mates eyes. "I will not leave you to make it back alone, Nightwing. I could never do that!" he protested, she opened her mouth but he silenced her. "I don't care about any punishments, I just can't let you do this alone. I'm coming with you!"

Nightwing bowed her head, most likely to tired to argue, since she normally wouldn't give up so easily. He helped her up from the nest, and he cringed as she cried out in pain. As he helped her return to the clan he became aware of her belly rippling, he knew that the kits would be coming anytime now and he hurried her even more. Finally they reached the camp, which was barren, as the sun had barely begun it's journey into the sky.

Oaktail looked around the camp nervously, his eyes worried. Do I call out or find the medicine cat, he thought desperately but he didn't need to ponder those thoughts for very long for almost a moment later a ginger swirled she-cat stepped into the clearing. Her eyes widened when she saw Nightwing panting and they widened even more when she noticed Oaktail.

"Why..." she began, but Oaktail cut her off quickly.

"No time for questions, Nightwing, my mate is in labor, we need to get her to Dawnroot!" he begged. Her eyes widened when he said that she was his mate, but she nodded her head and ran towards a den that he could only guess was Dawnroot's. After a few heart-beats Dawnroot came out, her long pale fur unkempt and her eyes weary from sleep. But that look soon disappeared when she saw her patient.

She turned to Oaktail, "You're the father?" she questioned her expression emotionless, he nodded and she turned away. He felt glad to know he wasn't being judged by this cat, but he couldn't say the same for the rest of MoonClan. Already cats were gathering watching the scene, many giving looks for disgust at Nightwing and hatred towards him. He shook the looks off and pricked his ears when he heard Dawnroot asking him a question, he turned. "... so how?" she ended looking at him. He sheepishly grinned and the medicine cats sighed, "Dumb SunClan cats." he thought he heard her mutter, but there was no time to think. "I said, when did she begin to go into labor?" she asked impatiently

"Only a little while ago." he answered, the medicine cat nodded and herded Nightwing into the queens den he assumed. Nightwing, collapsed on the soft moss and began to pant once again.

Dawnroot turned to him, "Find a strong stick that she can bite please." she meowed, as she returned to her den to get what he assumed was herbs for the birth. He went out of the den, careful not to get to close to the angry MoonClan cat's who looked like that they wished to tear his throat out. Finally he found a thick birch stick, it was still connected to the tree, but barely and he quickly broke it off with a pull. He rushed back to the den, and became aware of another cat in the den. One with a distinct moon-shaped birthmark on her left paw. The blessed paw hung in the air as she stared the tom down.

"I believe your Oaktail." she meowed coolly. "I hope you know the punishment for treason?" Oaktail swallowed, he did indeed know, he and Nightwing would be banished, he first and then her when her kits became apprentices. But she would be kept in the prisoners den for the six moons while her kits slept with the other queens, she would only get to see them when it was feeding time for them and a sudden fear hit him. He swallowed uncomfortably, and the leader smiled. "I believe you do, you'll be exiled and so will she but only after her kits are old enough to be without her. She's lucky she's the only queen or we would just run her out after the birth." meowed the leader coldly. "You on the other hand, have two options. You could be killed here, or sent back home for your fate to be decided by your awful Clan. Too bad that you can't make that choice." she meowed, her eyes threatening.

Oaktail dropped the stick and took a step back, his blood cold. But suddenly he felt fur behind him, he slowly turned around to see two large toms blocking his exit, and his chance of escape. "We'll let the Clan decide what to do with you," she meowed, "But for now, Sandheart, Stonetail, throw him into the prisoners den. Use force if you need or _want _to."

He felt the two toms push into him, claws slid into his fur and he was dragged away. As he stared at Moonstar he thought he saw a trickle of sadness in her eyes, but it was quickly gone. But it made sense, Nightwing was her sister, and even though she was, he knew that she couldn't just bend the rules for her sister. Or Moonstar would be called weak. He bowed his head knowing and respecting her decision, though not agreeing with it. In this time of war, the two clans were very tight. Just a little disagreement between land, prey, or even half-Clan kits could result in war.

_Why did I follow her?_ He thought, he wasn't afraid to be exiled, but he hadn't thought about her being exiled. _How stupid of me, it''s all my fault._

He sat in the prisoners den, after being roughly dropped off there for most of the day. It wasn't till sunset that anyone came towards him, he shuddered, it was Moonstar. Her eyes did no longer look threatening, more terrified and as he was escorted into the clearing in front of the cats he wondered why. In the middle of the clearing sat hos beautiful Nightwing with two small kits suckling at her belly. But instead of looking happy, pleased, or excited at her kits, she stared at them in fear.

As he neared he felt a sudden sense of fear rise in his belly, _What's wrong with out kits? Are MoonClan going to kill us all,_ he thought frighteningly. _I wouldn't put it past that leader Moonstar, but her own sister's kits? No it must be something different._

But as he finally reached the area his blood turned cold for the second time that day, there on both kits left paw's was a birthmark. The ginger kit's a sun and the silver kit's birthmark a moon. _Dear StarClan,_ he thought _What have I done, I think I may have just sent both Clans into war!_


	3. Chapter 2 - A Milky Scent

**_Author Note: Hey guys sorry for a bit of inactivity and how short this chapter was but it really hard to write about kittens at this age because they do almost nothing but sleep and eat. So I did the best that I could with this chapter, hopefully next chapter will be longer. Also I'm going to try to update quicker from now on, and sadly no one reviewed last chapter Wahhh! Ah oh well, anyways everyone who reviews will get a Moonkit plushie. :D So review please!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**He lay in a jumbled pile of fur; milk scent surrounded him as well as the scent of his mother and his litter-sister. He had no idea what his name was, nor what anything looked like as his eyes and ears were still tightly shut. He was very weak, and unknowingly to him, his sister and he were only five sunrise old. He suddenly scented a strange new scent, defiantly cat, but not a cat he had ever scented before; he opened his little jaws and began to hiss.

The other cat chuckled, he could feel the laughter through the vibrations in the air and he guessed that the strange cat was only a few feet away from him. His small tiny claws unsheathed and he weakly swiped at the air, the laughter stopped.

After a few moments he felt his mother's paw nudge him towards the milk scent, and the scent of his sister. He could tell she was his sibling because she smelled of their mother, only milkier. He crawled slowly towards the milk scent and finally began to drink greedily. He could feel his mother's purr through her stomach and oddly it comforted him greatly.

As he suckled he remembered the last couple of days faintly, he remembered floating and then a sudden chill hit him, hard. He remembered the cold going away as he snuggled with his mother and sister, they both warming him considerably. He remembered his ears, which were folded against his head a few days ago, now they were close to being fully unfolded.

As he was suckling he felt his mother shuffle and he lost the milk, letting out a cry of despair he shuffled around desperately looking for the milk, but the scent had moved and so had his sister's scent. _What's going on?_ He thought. He put his paws on the ground in hopes of figuring out what had happened, he could also smell the weird scent once again.

After a few heart-beats of hopelessly trying to figure out what had gone on he began to meow pitifully. After a short amount of time he felt his mother's teeth grasp his scruff and he was gently lifted back towards the milk scent and the scent of his sister. As he was set down, he began to wobble over to the scent of milk. And he soon found it, he lay down, happily warm in his mother's soft belly and began to suckle once again, previous worries forgotten for the moment. He could also fell his sister suckling by the way her fur shuffled against his every so often.

After a nice long feeding, he laid his head down in the warm of his mother's belly. Kneading he belly with his sheathed paws he began to fall into a peaceful sleep and he was floating again. His fur felt wet and he was slowly spinning, he had no idea what was going on but he was too tired to even think about it. Then he scented a new smell, he opened his tiny mouth to hiss but he realized the scent seemed well, maternal and comforting. His small mouth closed and he felt a soft pelt brush his_, Sleep now little one,_ said the cat. He hissed in surprise, he had never heard a cat before, only feeling there vibrations. The cat chuckled and he thought that she seemed familiar. _Ah little one, don't worry. Soon enough your eyes and ears will open and you will be able to see and hear. It's not too bad, _said the cat, her voice like honey.

And as soon as she had appeared she had left, leaving the kit alone, he let out a cry and soon a new slightly familiar scent appeared, by this one more masculine. Too tired to hiss the kit let out a whimper of fear as the strange tom slid by him, _Hello,_ he meowed and his voice sounded smooth like sandstone, _Moonkit._

_Moonkit,_ thought the tiny kit,_ is that my name? _He thought as he continued to spin in the little void. _It's a pretty cool name,_ he thought. And as his thoughts ended he realized the strange tom's scent had disappeared as well. And he continued to spin but his conscious began to wade, and soon he had awoken, next to his mother and sister in the den. With all the warm surrounding him once again and with a sudden sense of curiosity in his young mind.


End file.
